Ethnographic research has shown that elderly people use the furniture around them to support their movement as they move from one location in their home to another. Such a dependence on furniture to move around may be referred to as furniture cruising. An increase in furniture cruising may indicate that an individual is experiencing balance or gait difficulties (i.e., gait decline). Gait decline may indicate an increased tendency to falling. One method of monitoring in-home gait decline in an individual is via the individual wearing inertial sensors all day, everyday, which may lead to compliance problems.